Omurice
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Orange Juice |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hamstero |fa2 = Bulimia |recipe = Cucumber Salad |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Present |cn name = 蛋包饭 |personality = Jello's Destiny |height = 165cm / 5ft.4in. |likes1 = Jello |likes2 = Orange Juice |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Pudding |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Casey Mongillo |cvjp = Yamashita Daiki |cvcn = Da Bai (大白) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Jello's super cute! The cutest in the world! No! In the universe! |bio=Jello's number one fan! He hates Pudding with a passion as he is always by Jello's side. In other words, he is awfully jealous of Pudding. |food introduction=Omurice is a delicious dish from Japan that combines an omelet with rice! When served, it looks like a pocket full of taste! |power = 1037 |atk = 31 |def = 14 |hp = 330 |crit = 400 |critdmg = 642 |atkspd = 550 |acquire = * Summoning * Airship * Tip Shop |events = |normaltitle = Otaku Reinforcement |normal = Omurice brandishes his cudgels and ravages the nearest enemy target, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage, plus 22 extra damage. |energytitle = Love Power |energy = Omurice flourishes his cudgels, raising Atk by 3 and Def by 3 for all team members for 5 seconds, with 20% probability of giving them invulnerability for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Love Power |link = Omurice flourishes his cudgels, raising Atk by 4 and Def by 4 for all team members for 6 seconds, with 20% probability of giving them invulnerability for 4 seconds. |pair = Orange Juice |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Ordering Expert |skill2 = The maximum number of Recipes that can be sold in the Restaurant's showcase is increased by 10. (+2 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |name = |contract = Our first meeting. I'm Omurice! I am the loyal leader of Jello's support team. Hey, do you want to join? |login = Huh? Morning? I spent last night cutting the video of Jello's last performance. I'm so tired, I'll just sleep for a while first... |arena = Coffee's big sister who was helping out here before is also very lovely~ Ah, but my dear Jello is the loveliest! |skill = Jello's support team leader! Omurice is here! |ascend = Ooooh, did Jello see?! That's the power of love! |fatigue = Jel... Jello POWER isn't enough - |recovering = Oooooh, Jello's new CD! Jello POWER has been replenished! |attack = Heeey-! Hurry up and start, I don't want to miss the concert! |ko = I... still haven't... |notice = My dear Attendant! The provisions have arrived! |idle1 = Hehehehehehehehe~~~~~ |idle2 = Let's go! |interaction1 = Jelly's super cute! The cutest in the world! No! In the universe! |interaction2 = Although he's her agent, that guy is always sticking around my dear Jello. I hope he drops dead!!! |interaction3 = Huh? What are you doing? - My dear Attendant, you've finally decided to become a member of our Jello's support group? I'm extremely delighted! |pledge = My dear Attendant, I will love you just like I love Jello. Ah no, even more. In any case, you're the one I love the most! |intimacy1 = The newcomers are still quite inexperienced. Woah! I've just spotted one of them already withdrawing from the group! |intimacy2 = Huh? My dear Jello? ... Uh, I still like her. But, you are more important to me than Jello. |intimacy3 = These are... tickets to Jello's CONCERT?!?! Oh... my dear Attendant! I love you!! I love you the most!!! |skin = Sleepy Time |skin quote = When I hear Jello sing, it's like I'm reliving that day at the beach. Blue skies, emerald seas, and her silhouette... |skin acquire = Team Up (Tsuchigumo) }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills